1889–90 Football League
| continentalcup1 = FA Cup winners | continentalcup1 qualifiers = Blackburn Rovers (4th FA Cup title) | biggest home win = Preston North End – Stoke 10–0 (14 Sept 1889) | biggest away win = Accrington – Notts County 1–8 (12 Oct 1889) | highest scoring = Preston North End – Stoke 10–0 (14 Sept 1889) Blackburn Rovers – Notts County 9–1 (16 Nov 1889) Wolverhampton – Burnley 9–1 (7 Dec 1889) | matches = 132 | total goals = 611 | longest wins = 6 – Everton and Preston North End | longest unbeaten = 7 – Preston North End (twice), Accrington and Blackburn Rovers | longest losses = 10 – Stoke | highest attendance = | lowest attendance = | average attendance = 5,466 | prevseason = ''1888–89'' | nextseason = ''1890–91'' }} The Football League 1889–1890 was the second season of English league football, with Preston North End being crowned as the champions for the second successive season. The clubs competing were the 12 original clubs which were the founders of the league the previous year. Unlike the modern system, two points were awarded for a win, with one for a draw and no points for a loss; this system was carried on until the 1980s when teams were awarded three points for a win. Final league table The table below is reproduced here in the exact form that it can be found at the Rec.Sport.Soccer Statistics Foundation website and in Rothmans Book of Football League Records 1888–89 to 1978–79,Ian Laschke: Rothmans Book of Football League Records 1888–89 to 1978–79. Macdonald and Jane’s, London & Sydney, 1980. with home and away statistics separated. Beginning with the season 1894–95, clubs finishing level on points were separated according to goal average (goals scored divided by goals conceded), or more properly put, goal ratio. In case one or more teams had the same goal difference, this system favoured those teams who had scored fewer goals. The goal average system was eventually scrapped beginning with the 1976–77 season. Since the goal average was used for this purpose for such a long time, it is presented in the tables below even for the seasons prior to 1894–95, and since the goal difference is a more informative piece of information for a modern reader than the goal average, the goal difference is added in this presentation after the goal average. During the first five seasons of the league, that is until the season 1893–94 re-election process concerned the clubs which finished in the bottom four of the league. Pld = Matches played; W = Matches won; D = Matches drawn; L = Matches lost; F = Goals for; A = Goals against; GA = Goal average; GD = Goal difference; Pts = Points Results Match results are drawn from the Rec.Sport.Soccer Statistics Foundation website and Rothmans. Maps Accrington Aston Villa Blackburn Rovers Bolton Wanderers Burnley Derby County Everton Notts County Preston North End Stoke West Bromwich Albion Wolverhampton Wanderers }} Re-election process At the Football League election meeting no vote was taken, and it was agreed that Burnley and Notts County were re-elected and that Sunderland was elected in place of Stoke, who played in the Football Alliance the following season but returned to the Football League after a year’s absence. The applications of Football Alliance sides Bootle, Darwen, Grimsby Town, Newton Heath and Sunderland Albion were rejected.footballsite.co.uk See also *1889-90 in English football *1889 in association football *1890 in association football References External links * * *Ian Laschke: Rothmans Book of Football League Records 1888–89 to 1978–79. Macdonald and Jane’s, London & Sydney, 1980. 1889-90 1 Category:1889–90 in English football